


The Wild Outlanders

by kitcat12



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, Wild Thornberrys.
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat12/pseuds/kitcat12
Summary: Rupert MacKenzie did not like children. In his view, they were meant to be seen, and not heard. Life changes for him when Eliza Thornberry and her chimpanzee friend Darwin fall through the standing stones. One thing he is sure of, his life will never be the same as he deals with poachers, and red coats alike. Will he try and break Eliza's wild spirit? Or will he learn to except her for who she is?





	The Wild Outlanders

**Author's Note:**

> This is the wild thornberrys theme song at the beginning of the work. I hope you like the story.

p>Rupert MacKenzie scowled. Why did Dougal insist on camping near the standing stones? Did all his reason leave his head?  
There were scary stories told about them, the thought of being taken by the fairy folk was a rather chilling thought. He heard tales since childhood about how the fairy folk dwelled in tiny homes near the standing stones, and how they snatched people away, never to return. He shook himself from this thought as he gazed around the beautiful landscape of mountains, trees, and streams, pondering their situation.  
They were on the hunt for food before the gathering started, but luck was not with them, so Dougal decided to head back before his brother sent out a search party.  
Jamie was currently tending to the horses, while his godfather scouted the area for any danger.

"Och, dinna fash Rupert, have some ale," Angus said, chugging down a decanter of whiskey. "Just think of what we shall do when we return to Leoch, all the lasses we can bag, and the gathering is coming up." Rupert grinned at the thought. He had seen a wonderful black haired lassie a month ago at the pub.  
Murtagh appeared around the corner, cutting off what Rupert was about to say next. He was leading a child by the hand, and behind them was a strange animal he had never seen before.  
Dougal stood up when they appeared. Rupert and the rest of the men gazed at them, He did not like what he saw, it was too queer. Shaking his head, he took note of the rather odd clothing the animal wore, a shirt that was hardly a shirt, and strange leggings. The girl wore naught but a shift, her Mother should be ashamed of herself for letting her daughter wander around in such a manner, and what were those strange things on her teeth?  
Her red hair was in a braid down her back. She was stroking the animal's fur to keep him calm, for he was shaking with fear, and letting out soft whimpers every few seconds. Rupert watched as she rearranged her spectacles as she continued to calm the beast.

"Who is this wee lassie?" he asked, eying her with suspicion.

"This is Eliza Thornberry," Murtagh replied, giving her a shove forward. The animal let out an angry squawk at this, flashing his teeth at the clansman.

"Darwin," the girl hissed. "Calm down." The animal's fur stood on end, but he settled, rather reluctantly in Rupert's opinion.

"Where did you find this Eliza Thornberry and this filthy animal?" Dougal asked, cringing away from the pair.

"I'm right here you know," the girl piped up, glaring at Dougal. "Darwin isn't a filthy animal either, he is a chimpanzee." Rupert shook his head. Perhaps her Father would tan her hide next time he saw her, Rupert did not like children, in his view, they should be seen, and not heard.

"I found them near craig na dune," said Murtagh. "She was having words with a certain captain of whom we are acquainted with, she said something about animals trapped in a cage."

"Yeah, he had a family of gorillas in a cage, and I wanted to set them free," Eliza said, glaring at the group.

"It wouldna surprise me if he kept wild animals locked up, but Black Jack is a dangerous man," Murtagh growled.

"I don't care," Eliza replied, tossing her red head. "I just want to free those animals."

"I'm afraid we dinna have time for that, we must ride on," Dougal replied. Eliza gasped as the animal let out a squawk of fear.

"You mean we're just going to let him capture those animals?" she asked.

"There isna a thing we can do, you are coming wi' us so we can find out who you are, and why you were around those standing stones."

"I was observing some eagles when I found those gorillas in that cage," Eliza replied."

"Very well, we must move out, it is getting dark, Rupert, your in charge of the girl."

"My name is Eliza," the child snapped.

"Mind yer tongue," Rupert said as he helped her onto his horse.  
Dougal nodded, gesturing for the men to move out.  
***

"Eliza, I don't like these people," Darwin hissed from beside the horse.

"I don't either Dar," she replied, making sure her voice was just a murmur. She did not want the men to find out she could talk to animals, that would make her powers go away, and make them more suspicious.

"I miss your parents," the chimp went on. "I even miss Debby and Donnie."

"I miss them too," Eliza replied, stroking his fur to give them both some comfort. She wanted to talk to the horse she was riding, but didn't dare to, perhaps she would once they stopped for a break. Surely they wouldn't ride all night, half these horses looked exhausted all ready at the hard gallop they were forced to endure.  
The horse they were riding on looked particularly miserable, being forced to bare the man's big size. She heaved with each step, causing sympathy to roll through her. The man was talking to some of the others up ahead, so Eliza gently spoke.

"Are you all right?"

"Ye can talk ta me?" the horse wheezed.

"Yeah, it is a long story."

"I am rather uncomfortable, the human is too heavy for me, and my hooves are sore, but I will manage until we arrive. I am ready for some crunchy oats, and hay to lay in." Sweat poured down the sides of the horse as she struggled on.

"I'm sorry girl, my name is Eliza, and this is Darwin, the chimpanzee."

"It is nice to meet ye both, they call me Peggy, or that is what Old Alec calls me, he takes good care of us beasties."

"Then keep your mind on those nice crunchy oats Peggy," said Eliza. "I would give you a break if I could."

"Och, dinna worry yerself," Peggy said, trying to sound cheerful. Eliza could see her wince as she placed down each hoof. "Rupert is just too big for me, o'course, the man doesna have much sense in him, he and Alec argued the whole matter before we set out. Yer a good lassie for caring, not many people do. If ye dinna mind, may I be your horse? You are just the proper build for me."

"Will Alec mind?" asked Eliza. "I don't want to make him mad."

"He willna care, he is a good soul who will be glad to see me matched."

"I would love to have you as my horse. My Mother was junior rodeo champion when she was a girl, and I nearly won a horse race myself."

"I dinna ken what a rodeo is, but it sounds fun," Peggy replied as they neared a river. "Some water would be nice," she added. Eliza nodded.

"We need to stop," she yelled. "The horse needs some water."

"She already had it girl," Rupert replied, "Now shut yer mouth."

"Well, she needs more," Eliza shot back. "Just look at her, she's exhausted."

"Och, she's fine," Rupert replied, waving a hand in dismissal. "Now, stay out of matters that dinna concern ye."

"It does concern me," Eliza nearly yelled. She refused to back down from this. "Animals are my concern, she'll drop if she doesn't get water."

"What is going on back there?" Dougal barked.

'Och, naught but the childish concerns of a wee lassie, who should mind her place." Eliza gritted her teeth as she fought back the fury that rushed through her. Childish concerns are they? She thought.

"Aye, just keep her quiet Rupert, we have an hour's riding to do before we reach the castle," the man called Dougal replied, not even glancing at the girl.

"Calm down Eliza," Peggy whispered. "Dougal isna one who you should have cross words with. I'll be fine, I promise." She was trying to sound cheerful, but Eliza knew that it was taking quite the effort out of her to do so.

"All right Peggy, I'll try."

"Now tell me Eliza, how is it that you can speak with me and yer chimp friend?" Eliza shared a smile with Darwin.

"It all started two years ago when I was ten," Eliza began, continuing to keep her voice low. "I freed a warthog when my family and I were shooting our first documentary for this nature show that my Dad hosts, well, the warthog was a shaman, who granted me the power to talk to all animals as a thank you, but I have to keep it a secret, or I will loose it forever."

"What is Africa?" Peggy asked.

"It is a whole other continent far away from here," Eliza replied.

"I dinna understand it, but I am not surprised, I havena seen a chimpanzee before today, ye have nice fur Darwin," said Peggy. Darwin grinned at this compliment.

"Ah, I do my best to look as handsome as I do,," Darwin teased, causing Eliza to roll her eyes. She knew quite well that he used Debby's vanilla shampoo to keep himself clean. The teenager was still mad that the bottle kept mysteriously disappearing every Friday night.  
Eliza didn't even attempt to understand her sister, they didn't have much in common, which was fine with her, it was just the way things were between them, ever sense Debby became a teenager, and stopped caring about animals as much, and more about herself. She couldn't imagine giving up her life in the wild for anything, and all Debby cared about was boys, looking good, and that horrible rock music, the kind where the guitars seemed to drown everything out. She preferred her father's country music, and her Mother's folk music to loud guitars any day.

"That is an amazing gift Eliza," said Peggy. "Could ye tell me more of what you have seen?" Eliza went on to tell her about swimming with dolphins, being chased by hungry cheetahs, riding elephants, and scuba diving to film manta rays.

"That all sounds amazing," said Peggy. "I wish I could explore all those places."

"Maybe you will someday," Eliza replied.

Eliza grew quiet as they approached the huge castle that sported many windows, and lookout posts. It suddenly hit her. There weren't any lights or cars in sight. This was Scotland, so what was going on? Had those standing stones brought her to another time?  
The thought was rather frightening. What if she never saw her family again? These people would never understand her love for animals and living in the wild.  
They would try and civilize her, make her into a proper girl.  
Her Father was at a crossroad of his own. They wanted to knight him, and Grand Mumzie wanted them all to move to England, so he could take a Professorship at Oxford. She had run away after accusing him of not caring about animals anymore. What if her words of anger were the last ones he ever heard from her? She blinked back tears at the thought. She hoped that when they found out their daughter would be gone forever, that he would carry on his nature show in her memory. Either that, or he would realize that he was a Thornberry, born to travel the world and educate the public about animals. If she was brought back in time, would this be her mission? She would have to find out soon.  
In the meantime, she would have to fight to stay the Thornberry that she was. She would not let these people mold her into something she was not. She didn't know a lot about history, but even she knew that children were treated like dirt. It wasn't until recent times when new methods of child raising became employed, and the practice of spanking children was starting to disappear with new science.  
Her parents had seen it once in Yellow Stone a few years back, they had spoken in disapproving tones about it. What would they do to try and break her wild spirit? She did not want to think on it.  
Just try and find your way home, she thought to herself. Then you won't have to worry about it.

"Eliza, we're here," Darwin's voice shook with fright as he spoke. She felt quite sad for her best friend. What if these people disapproved of wild animals? Would they try and kill him? There were good and kind people who loved animals here she was sure, but she would keep a careful eye on Darwin until she was certain.  
She smiled to hear a man scolding Rupert for his poor care of Peggy.

"That is Old Alec," the horse whispered as she and Rupert dismounted. Eliza smiled at the horse as she was lead away by some stable boys.  
Dougal grabbed her in a tight grip, making her wince at the pain it caused.  
Darwin let out an angry screech at this display, and lunged towards the man, quite ready to attack.  
His fear was gone, replaced by anger, Eliza could see it in his eyes.

"Let her go you ruffian," he bellowed as Eliza tried to calm him down. Dougal glared at the chimp, eyes full of cold malice.

"Ye keep a tight leash on that beast of yers before I get rid of him." Eliza let out a whimper as his hand strayed to his sword.

"Please don't hurt him," Eliza whispered. Normally she would have gotten angry, but there was something about Dougal that frightened her. Peggy was right, Dougal was not someone to cross. She would have to try hard to curb her impulsive nature around him if she wanted Darwin safe..

"Then I suggest ye do as I say, and keep that animal locked away," Dougal growled.

"I will not lock him up," Eliza replied, some of her spirit was returning. "I will keep an eye on him though." She didn't think that was being too brash, she would not let anyone cage up her friend just for following his protective nature.  
He was careful by nature, but he always rose up to meet any challenge in his path. Yes, it did annoy her that he wasn't more adventurous, but he had saved her life on numerous occasions.

"See that ye do, or else," said Dougal, opening the double doors, and dragging her inside, towards a scary and uncertain future.  
I'll keep you safe Dar, she said to herself. I promise.


End file.
